The present invention relates to an air-mass measuring apparatus, an air-mass measuring system and an air-mass measuring method for a vehicle, which may be used, for example, to measure air mass in a combustion engine of a vehicle.
The measuring of air mass is established in the case of gasoline engines and diesel engines. It is used to regulate the fuel-injection quantity and the exhaust-gas recirculation.